nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Viking 1
days ( sols) lander:2306 days (2245 sol) | distance_travelled = | orbits_completed = | suborbital_range = | suborbital_apogee = | spacecraft = | spacecraft_type = | spacecraft_bus = | manufacturer = Orbiter:NASA JPL Lander:Martin Marietta | launch_mass = Orbiter: Lander: | BOL_mass = | landing_mass = | dry_mass = | payload_mass = | dimensions = | power = Orbiter:620 W Lander:70 W | launch_date = | launch_rocket = Titan IIIE/Centaur | launch_site = | launch_contractor = | deployment_from = | deployment_date = | entered_service = | disposal_type = | deactivated = | destroyed = | last_contact = | recovery_by = | recovery_date = | decay_date = | landing_date = | landing_site = | orbit_reference = Areocentric | orbit_regime = | orbit_longitude = | orbit_slot = | orbit_semimajor = | orbit_eccentricity = | orbit_periapsis = | orbit_apoapsis = | orbit_inclination = | orbit_period = | orbit_RAAN = | orbit_arg_periapsis = | orbit_mean_anomaly = | orbit_mean_motion = | orbit_repeat = | orbit_velocity = | orbit_epoch = | orbit_rev_number = | apsis = areion |interplanetary = |departure_date = |location = |distance = |sample_mass = |surface_EVAs = |surface_EVA_time = |periapsis = |apoapsis = |inclination = 39.3° |apsis = areion }} |distance = }} | trans_band = | trans_frequency = | trans_bandwidth = | trans_capacity = | trans_coverage = | trans_TWTA = | trans_EIRP = | trans_HPBW = | programme = | previous_mission = | next_mission = | insignia = | insignia_caption = | insignia_alt = | insignia_size = }} Viking 1 was the first of two spacecraft (along with Viking 2) sent to Mars as part of NASA's Viking program. On July 20, 1976, it became the first spacecraft to land successfully on Mars and perform its mission.The Soviet Union's Mars 3 landed successfully on December 2, 1971 but stopped transmitting after 14.5 seconds. Viking 1 held the record for the longest Mars surface mission of days or sols until that record was broken by ''Opportunity'' on May 19, 2010.http://marsrovers.jpl.nasa.gov/mission/status_opportunity.html Mission Following launch using a Titan/Centaur launch vehicle on August 20, 1975, and a 10-month cruise to Mars, the orbiter began returning global images of Mars about 5 days before orbit insertion. The Viking 1 Orbiter was inserted into Mars orbit on June 19, 1976, and trimmed to a 1513 x 33,000 km, 24.66 h site certification orbit on June 21. Landing on Mars was planned for July 4, 1976, the United States Bicentennial, but imaging of the primary landing site showed it was too rough for a safe landing. The landing was delayed until a safer site was found. The lander separated from the orbiter on July 20 08:51 UTC and landed at 11:53:06 UTC. It was the first attempt by the United States at landing on Mars. Orbiter The instruments of the orbiter consisted of two vidicon cameras for imaging (VIS), an infrared spectrometer for water vapor mapping (MAWD) and infrared radiometers for thermal mapping (IRTM). The orbiter primary mission ended at the beginning of solar conjunction on November 5, 1976. The extended mission commenced on December 14, 1976, after solar conjunction. Operations included close approaches to Phobos in February 1977. The periapsis was reduced to 300 km on March 11, 1977. Minor orbit adjustments were done occasionally over the course of the mission, primarily to change the walk rate — the rate at which the areocentric longitude changed with each orbit, and the periapsis was raised to 357 km on July 20, 1979. On August 7, 1980, Viking 1 Orbiter was running low on attitude control gas and its orbit was raised from 357 × 33943 km to 320 × 56000 km to prevent impact with Mars and possible contamination until the year 2019. Operations were terminated on August 17, 1980, after 1485 orbits. Lander The lander and its aeroshell separated from the orbiter on July 20 08:51 UTC. At the time of separation, the lander was orbiting at about 5 km/s. The aeroshell's retrorockets fired to begin the lander deorbit maneuver. After a few hours at about 300 km altitude, the lander was reoriented for atmospheric entry. The aeroshell with its ablative heat shield slowed the craft as it plunged through the atmosphere. During this time, entry science experiments were performed by using a retarding potential analyzer, a mass spectrometer, as well as pressure, temperature, and density sensors. At 6 km altitude, traveling at about 250 m/s, the 16 m diameter lander parachutes deployed. Seven seconds later the aeroshell was jettisoned, and 8 seconds after that the three lander legs were extended. In 45 seconds the parachute had slowed the lander to 60 m/s. At 1.5 km altitude, retrorockets on the lander itself were ignited and, 40 seconds later at about 2.4 m/s, the lander arrived on Mars with a relatively light jolt. The legs had honeycomb aluminum shock absorbers to soften the landing. The landing rockets used an 18-nozzle design to spread the hydrogen and nitrogen exhaust over a large area. NASA calculated that this approach would mean that the surface would not be heated by more than one degree Celsius, and that it would move no more than 1mm of surface material. Since most of Viking's experiments focused on the surface material a more straightforward design would not have served. The Viking 1 Lander touched down in western Chryse Planitia ("Golden Plain") at at a reference altitude of −2.69 km relative to a reference ellipsoid with an equatorial radius of 3397.2 km and a flatness of 0.0105 (22.480° N, 47.967° W planetographic) at 11:53:06 UT (16:13 local Mars time). Approximately 22 kg of propellants were left at landing. Transmission of the first surface image began 25 seconds after landing and took about 4 minutes. During these minutes the lander activated itself. It erected a high-gain antenna pointed toward Earth for direct communication and deployed a meteorology boom mounted with sensors. In the next 7 minutes the second picture of the 300° panoramic scene (displayed below) was taken. On the day after the landing the first color picture of the surface of Mars (displayed below) was taken. The seismometer failed to uncage, and a sampler arm locking pin was stuck and took five days to shake out. Otherwise, all experiments functioned normally. The lander had two means of returning data to Earth: a relay link up to the orbiter and back, and by using a direct link to Earth. The data capacity of the relay link was about 10 times higher than the direct link. The lander had two facsimile cameras, three analyses for metabolism, growth or photosyntheses, a gas chromatograph-mass spectrometer (GCMS), an x-ray fluorescence spectrometer, pressure, temperature and wind velocity sensors, a three-axis seismometer, a magnet on a sampler observed by the cameras, and various engineering sensors. The Viking 1 Lander was named the Thomas Mutch Memorial Station in January 1982 in honor of the leader of the Viking imaging team. The lander operated for 2245 sols (about 2306 Earth days or 6 years) until November 11, 1982, (sol ), when a faulty command sent by ground control resulted in loss of contact. The command was intended to uplink new battery charging software to improve the lander's deteriorating battery capacity, but it inadvertently overwrote data used by the antenna pointing software. Attempts to contact the lander during the next four months, based on the presumed antenna position, were unsuccessful. In 2006 the Viking 1 lander was imaged on the Martian surface by the Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter. Mission results Search for life Viking carried a biology experiment whose purpose was to look for evidence of life. The Viking spacecraft biological experiments weighed 15.5 kg (34 lbs) and consisted of three subsystems: the pyrolytic release experiment (PR), the labeled release experiment (LR), and the gas exchange experiment (GEX). In addition, independent of the biology experiments, Viking carried a gas chromatograph/mass spectrometer (GCMS) that could measure the composition and abundance of organic compounds in the martian soil.Malin Space Science Systems The results were surprising and interesting: the GCMS gave a negative result; the PR gave a negative result, the GEX gave a negative result, and the LR gave a positive result.Viking Data May Hide New Evidence For Life. Barry E. DiGregorio, July 16, 2000. Viking scientist Patricia Straat stated in 2009, "Our (LR) experiment was a definite positive response for life, but a lot of people have claimed that it was a false positive for a variety of reasons."Viking 2 Likely Came Close to Finding H2O. Irene Klotz, Discovery News, Sept. 28, 2009. Most scientists now believe that the data were due to inorganic chemical reactions of the soil; however, this view may be changing after the recent discovery of near-surface ice near the Viking landing zone. Some scientists still believe the results were due to living reactions. No organic chemicals were found in the soil. However, dry areas of Antarctica do not have detectable organic compounds either, but they have organisms living in the rocks.Friedmann, E. 1982. Endolithic Microorganisms in the Antarctic Cold Desert. Science: 215. 1045–1052. Mars has almost no ozone layer, unlike the Earth, so UV light sterilizes the surface and produces highly reactive chemicals such as peroxides that would oxidize any organic chemicals.Hartmann, W. 2003. A Traveler's Guide to Mars. Workman Publishing. NY NY. The Phoenix Lander discovered the chemical perchlorate in the Martian soil. Perchlorate is a strong oxidant so it may have destroyed any organic matter on the surface.Alien Rumors Quelled as NASA Announces Phoenix Perchlorate Discovery. A.J.S. Rayl, August 6, 2008. If it is widespread on Mars, carbon-based life would be difficult at the soil surface. Viking 1 image gallery File:Titan 3E-Centaur launches with Viking 1.jpg |Launch of the Viking 1 probe (August 20, 1975). File:Mars Viking 12a001.png |First image by the Viking 1 lander from the surface of Mars, showing lander's footpad. File:Mars Viking 12a240.png |Viking 1 lander image of a martian sunset over Chryse Planitia. File:Mars Viking 11d128.png |Trenches dug by soil sampler device. File:PIA00563-Viking1-FirstColorImage-19760721.jpg|First color image taken by the Viking 1 lander (July 21, 1976). File:Mars Viking 11h016.png |Viking 1 lander site (February 11, 1978). File:PSP 001521 2025 RED VL-1 lander.png |Viking 1 lander taken by Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter (December 2006). File:Mars Viking 11a097.png |Dunes and large boulder. Pole in the center is an instrument boom. File:12e189(Sol379-7.84).jpg|Viking Lander 1 Camera 2 SKY AT SUNRISE (Low Resolution Color) Sol 379 07:50 Test of general relativity space probe (artist's impression)]] Gravitational time dilation is a phenomenon predicted by the theory of General Relativity whereby time passes more slowly in regions of lower gravitational potential. Scientists used the lander to test this hypothesis, by sending radio signals to the lander on Mars, and instructing the lander to send back signals, in cases which sometimes included the signal passing close to the Sun. Scientists found that the observed Shapiro delays of the signals matched the predictions of General Relativity. Orbiter shots File:PIA17940-MartianMorningClouds-VikingOrbiter1-1976-20140212.jpg|Morning Clouds on Mars - Viking Orbiter 1 (taken in 1976) - (February 12, 2014). File:Streamlined_Islands_in_Maja_Valles.jpg|Streamlined islands in Lunae Palus quadrangle. File:Viking Teardrop Islands.jpg|Tear-drop shaped islands at Oxia Palus quadrangle. File:Chryse Planitia Scour Patterns.jpg|Scour patterns located in Lunae Palus quadrangle. File:Detail of Maja Valles Flow.jpg|Lunae Palus quadrangle was eroded by large amounts of liquid water. File:Phobos-viking1.jpg|Phobos, a mosaic of images taken in 1978. Lander location See also References External links * Viking 1 Mission Profile by NASA's Solar System Exploration *Image - Viking 1 Approaches Mars Category:Missions to Mars Category:Viking program Category:1975 in spaceflight Category:1975 in the United States Category:Derelict landers (spacecraft) Category:Lunae Palus quadrangle Category:Nuclear-powered robots Category:Spacecraft launched by Titan rockets Category:Soft landings on Mars Category:Spacecraft launched in 1975